


all that you want from me is all i have to give

by TasteOfHoney



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Trans Blake Belladonna, Trans Character, also there is a, and if any nasties try to call this f/uta, and it's gotta be soft bc it's their, anyway its soft and cute and hot and all that good shit, cause the only kind i can write is, i regret nothing bc there needs to be more decent smut with trans characters, i will take great pleasure in roasting the fuck outta them, just a nice dose of, listen the bees are just too in love okay, so if you're not into that well, specifically there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfHoney/pseuds/TasteOfHoney
Summary: Blake pressed forward to kiss her again, lifting a hand to cup Yang’s jaw so that she could find the best angle for each kiss to meld seamlessly into the next as her other hand took hold of Yang’s hip to keep her as close as physically possible. It usually took her longer to get this worked up, but she’d come to realise that love was a more potent turn-on than any hormone.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134





	all that you want from me is all i have to give

**Author's Note:**

> just a few important notes: blake is trans in this fic. specifically shes mtf and hasnt had bottom surgery. so if youre trans and youre dysphoric about that part of your body or you just dont like it being mentioned at all then maybe skip this one. its not a huge focus and ofc i did my best to handle it as respectfully as possible but its there and if it aint for you it aint for you. also should say im gnc but im not trans myself so pls correct me if i fuck up. i wanna provide some actual inclusive smut featuring trans ppl that isnt gross so lmk if i do something wrong. research only takes u so far lol.
> 
> anyways enjoy yall :P

Blake’s hands slid down to cup Yang’s ass, pulling her partner more snugly against her. Yang lips parted in a gasp, and Blake instinctively deepened the kiss. At the back of her mind she was aware that this was verging on something further than they’d ever gone before, but it was difficult to remember a single reason to stop when Yang’s body felt so good pressed flush with her own.

She could hardly even recall what they’d been doing before a simple, chaste kiss had turned into a full blown make out session. It didn’t matter, though— the only thing that mattered was the quiet moan that Yang let out when they reluctantly separated for much-needed oxygen. Yang’s breath was warm as it washed over her lips, and a shiver ran down Blake’s spine, tension starting to wind tighter in the pit of her stomach.

“Blake,” Yang whispered, and hearing her name in that low, pleading tone had all of the blood in Blake’s body rushing south, leaving her feeling dizzy with the sudden surge of lust.

It didn’t help when Yang began to grind against her, hips rocking lightly in search of friction in a way that forced any remaining rational thought from Blake’s mind. If it had been down to her, she would have liked to have chosen a more romantic setting for their first time, but she wasn’t sure she had the willpower to resist with Yang panting and desperate in her lap.

She pressed forward to kiss her again, lifting a hand to cup Yang’s jaw so that she could find the best angle for each kiss to meld seamlessly into the next as her other hand took hold of Yang’s hip to keep her as close as physically possible. It usually took her longer to get this worked up, but she’d come to realise that love was a more potent turn-on than any hormone.

She and Yang had waited so long to be together this way, both hesitant to risk tarnishing this thing between them when it had been so perfect so far, but Blake couldn’t help wondering what harm there could possibly be if they both wanted it. And there was no doubt that they did both want it. Her trousers already felt a little tighter, and she could feel the heat between Yang’s legs even through their clothes.

Her partner scooted back slightly, and Blake’s grip tightened reflexively on Yang’s waist to stop her from falling off her lap. Her fingers dug in a fraction more than necessary, however, when Yang’s hand drifted between her legs and began to rub her through her jeans. The constrictive thickness of the fabric was rapidly becoming uncomfortable, and after a few moments she gently took hold of Yang’s wrist, guiding her fingers to her waistband instead.

She was about to ask if Yang was sure about this, but her partner quickly popped the button on Blake’s trousers, and Blake shifted to help her tug them down along with her boxers, breathing a sigh of relief at finally being freed from the overly tight clothing. Her cock wasn’t fully hard yet, but it was well on its way there, and Yang wasted no time dropping to her knees in front of the sofa.

Blake grinned, unable to resist teasing. “That eager to get on your knees for me, huh, princess?”

Yang didn’t answer with words, and Blake wasn’t given the chance to say anything more as her partner took her into her mouth, surrounding her with the most intoxicating heat. The softness of Yang’s tongue as she worked her over rendered her speechless, and she settled for carefully weaving her fingers through Yang’s hair in lieu of verbal encouragement.

With her hands on her partner’s head, she could feel every minute movement as Yang pleasured her, and it was the most arousing thing she’d ever known. She let her eyes fall closed, her head tilting back to rest against the cushion behind her, and she couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped when Yang took her even deeper, bathing every inch of her in pleasure until she felt like she might break at any moment.

Yang pulled back before that could happen, though, and Blake’s eyes snapped open as she tried to catch her breath. If her partner’s goal had been to get her achingly hard and then leave her hanging right on the edge of release then Yang had definitely succeeded, but Blake didn’t have the patience to play that game right now. When she’d regained complete control over her senses, she slid a hand down into the back pocket of her jeans, withdrawing a square silver packet.

“Do you want to put it on for me?” she asked, holding it up in front of her for emphasis, and Yang’s eyes widened a little as she nodded in agreement.

She took the packet from Blake, tearing open the wrapper and gingerly removing the condom. Blake wasn’t sure if Yang had made an effort to find out exactly how this worked or if it was simply instinct, but her partner rolled it smoothly over her length, and Blake drew in a sharp breath at the feeling of Yang’s fingers brushing the sensitive skin of her cock.

Yang moved back up onto the sofa to straddle Blake’s lap, and though Blake was tempted just to stay in this position and not waste anymore time, she was getting frustrated with the limited movement she had like this, and so instead she wrapped an arm around Yang’s waist and cautiously rolled them over, making sure not to tip them both onto the floor as she settled on top of her partner.

Yang’s legs hooked around her waist, pulling her in, and her partner’s hands traced the muscles of Blake’s abdomen, making them twitch under her touch. When Yang’s hands drifted too close to her breasts, though, Blake’s fingers curled around Yang’s wrists and she pinned Yang’s arms above her head in one quick motion, firmly enough to make it clear that she’d had enough of Yang distracting her.

Yang grinned up at her, and Blake felt her heart melt a little bit. She still could hardly believe she was really lucky enough to be here, about to make love to the beautiful woman underneath her. Yang’s eyes were such a pretty shade of lilac, her jawline was so sharp and defined, her hair made into a golden halo by the sun shining through the window, and Blake was the only one allowed to see her like this.

“You ready?” she asked, and Yang nodded again without any hesitation.

“Please, baby.”

Such an earnest plea was impossible to deny, and at last Blake lined herself up, taking her time as she eased herself inside. She went slowly, inch by inch, overwhelmed by the incredible tightness and warmth as their bodies joined. Yang’s eyes had closed—her face was flushed, her breath coming fast and shallow—and Blake could understand precisely how her partner was feeling, because every sensation written across Yang’s face she was experiencing too.

She waited until Yang’s hips rocked up into her, and then she started moving. Her rhythm wasn’t forceful but it was deep and steady, all of her senses centred on the sheer bliss every time Yang’s body welcomed her so effortlessly. She adjusted their hands to interlace their fingers, wanting the extra intimacy that the gesture provided, and the noises Yang was making—the ragged sighs, the jumbled praise, the cries of her name—were some of the most wondrous sounds she’d ever heard.

She let go with one hand to reach down and find Yang’s clit, the solid pressure of her fingertips combined with the hint of teeth as Blake mouthed at her pulse point enough to spark her partner’s climax, and Blake knew she wouldn’t last much longer herself. The feeling of Yang coming undone underneath her—the string of gasps and the way she tightened around her as her orgasm washed over her—it was the final push Blake needed, and her muscles went taut with a few final thrusts, the tension snapping as she buried herself to the hilt and let ecstasy take over.

She counted her blessings that she’d remembered to use a condom, because she couldn’t imagine having to pull out before she came. There was something so intense and overpowering about still being inside Yang—so connected to her—when she reached her peak, and it felt like her heart was overflowing with everything that she was feeling. Yang opened her eyes, looking dazed but incredibly content, and the words were out in the open before Blake could think to swallow them back down.

“I love you.”

Her voice came out quiet, but still more than loud enough for Yang to hear in the near silence of the room, and the beat where her partner didn’t react was the longest of Blake’s life. Part of her wanted to take it back, but that would be a lie, and Yang deserved to know how strongly Blake felt about her. But then Yang’s face was brightened by a smile made of pure sunshine, and Blake leaned down to kiss her on impulse.

It was tender and full of affection, and it didn’t last long because they were both smiling too hard, but Blake didn’t mind. She made to finally separate from Yang completely, not wanting to cause her partner any discomfort, but Yang wrapped her arms around her before she could move, pulling her down into a hug that spoke of everything warm and safe instead.

“Hey, Blake,” Yang murmured as Blake nestled her head under Yang’s chin, delighting in the familiar security of her partner’s body heat and soft curves, and Blake gave her a lazy hum of acknowledgement. “I love you too.”

_I was right not to be scared of this_, Blake decided. After all, what they’d just shared had only made them closer than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> welp hope it was good!! drop a comment if ya feel like it and ill catch yall soon XD


End file.
